clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alex002
The current talk page for Alex001, the main user. After being blocked, all talk messages will be shifted to this page. If you would like to see the last message on Alex001's talk page, go go here Hi, Alex002! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ford Car and Link: The Game 2 page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], -- Explorer 767 (Talk) 10:18, June 27, 2009 Alex? Hello? Are you User:Alex001? If you're a phoney, you should of chosen a different name! -- ¤ ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!]]) 10:32, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I am somehow starting the believe you. But if you really are Alex001 (which I am still not sure if you are), why did you make this account? -- ¤ ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'''The Cookie Master, bow!]]) 10:40, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe he got banned somehow?, Also I think that you cant create two accounts with the same E-Mail, Its called sockpuppetting and its against the rules, (well the wikia wont let you anyway), But im not sureLeekduck: What? a duck with a leek?, what is this world coming to 10:41, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Correct, Leekduck. I believe you Alex. And I can see the Michael Jackson link there. -- ¤ ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:44, 27 June 2009 (UTC) .Peng Were using the word Peng as the club penguin version of the internet prefix .Com, to make it more penguinyLeekduck: What? a duck with a leek?, what is this world coming to 10:47, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Correct, Leekduck. It breaks the fourth wall by using .com. It doesn't have to be peng. Give me another suggestion then and I'll talk about it to Leekduck. -- ¤ ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:49, 27 June 2009 (UTC) We've sorted it out, Alex. It will be co.cp. Is it OK? -- ¤ ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:54, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Unpokemon You know the only reason unpokemon is all dirty is actualy solely cos of you and your swearings, so dont try and pin this all on me brother, just saying, (Mr.Guy has deleted alot cos of swearings and bieng dirty)Leekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 13:07, 12 July 2009 (UTC) welcome to Zürich nice meeting you You'd better watch it! I've heard you've been bullying my buddy Tails again and you almost caused him to quit. If I catch you bullying Tails, or anyone else for that matter, I'll bring out the banhammer and you'll never come back! YOU GOT THAT!?!? --Speeddasher PWNAGE! Like Speeddasher said. LEAVE TAILS ALONE. He is sensitive enough already, leave him and his articles alone. Don't you dare try to delete any on your own volition without a democratic vote, warrant, or permission, or you will be UBER-PWNed. The next time you harrass Tails again, you will be blocked for a month. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 18:14, 31 July 2009 (UTC) MammothAir Dear Alex001, I will turn down the idea because, A) Airhail 380s are the most fuel efficient aircraft in the business. B) You can't tell me what to do, It's my airline, my business C) People can have as many aircraft as we want. --Sanchonachos 14:19, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Re:SPCIA Intercontinental? That is the most unused one in the book, International is WAY better than Intercontinental, and I think that Dorkugal Airways is a better name for it because only 5 airlines used .com in their name. So, I'm fine with you saying MammothAir is a primary, Just, that Intercontinental....it sounds like an airline. Re: Re: Intercontinental Well, .co.dk sounds like .co.uk, which was never really used in the airline business...and I still think that we should not change it to intercontinental because: I only see one airport with that name (Houston George W. Bush) and many domestic airports use international although they don't operated international flights. And I have been using Airline Mogul, I am currently in Public World 931, and operates as CanadianConnection. What?? How am I your rival? I did not say anything about that and I would rather have South Pole City Airport as International, because it's a free wiki, it's just International. I strongly oppose Intercontinental, it sounds so, you know, bad. I want International, because it sounds more like a major airport, So, I'm fine with Dorkugal's Nat. airline being whatever, and Newton Town's airport can be domestic or international, it's just that I did not know about this, and it is totally not fair.So I will keep fighting till South Pole City International, stays International. --Sanchonachos 23:52, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Why did you change SPCIA? You should of asked permission first, I had to revert your edit, you made the page look like garbage! But, why did you have to do that? I'm trying to be soft with you but you keep on changing my pages. To make it look like the real Wikipedia airport articles, I did something like: Destinations *Airline B : (City Y, Town Z) Can you at least give some respect to my pages, please, and ask first! --(User:Sanchonachos)Maple Syrup RULZ!! ' 18:26, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Strike ''Two! What is wrong with you? (a.k.a. O___O) Really, what is wrong with you? You swear on the shout box, gleefully boast about it on your blog, then cheerfully ask to be blocked. Are you on medication or something? Normal people don't act like that. You're more of a spaz than Stamm Sapie, and that's saying something! Do you WANT an infinite block? Are you trying to ASK for one by deliberately swearing?! You are seriously creeping me out. Please answer at the end of your 2-week block, preferably in a non-profane way. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 00:44, November 24, 2009 (UTC) You blocked me? Alex, yesterday, when I was on I discovered I was blocked by you saying I sweared and sockpuppeted something. I think you should apologize to me because I never did any of these things on the Wiki, and I never sockpuppeted anything. You need more information before you blame, block, or scold someone.--(User:Sanchonachos)'Maple Syrup RULZ!! ' 21:57, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Why do you hate me? Anniemoose just informed me that you keep yelling in the shoutbox "I hate Sanchonachos!", that is just not nice. You always want YOUR way, not anyone else's you always say my way is wrong and your way is right.That is not how the world works, if everyone had their own way, the world would be horrible. So, why do you hate me, you always threaten me with things, sometimes. I thought that we stopped fighting and you always start another one.--(User:Sanchonachos)'Maple Syrup RULZ!! ' 23:34, December 10, 2009 (UTC) in response Only if you know what you have done to deserve this block my friend, and also if you dare yell again I will report to the authorities Tails6000 12:04, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I was trying to make it better. Dear Alex, If you are not fine with my version it is okay. But, here are my requests. Please do not use the word airplane, to many aviation experts, the better term is aircraft.May I also write the Cabin section? I am in fact, good at Cabin sections on airline articles. Also, please say something like " international medium/long haul or something like that. Saying 2 fly to Weddell City is not really used in many Wikipedia articles. I have another question. If you are turning over a new leaf, why do still hate me? A new leaf is a new slate Alex, don't keep all your hatred towards others. Sanchonachos The Maple Leaf Forever!! 15:09, May 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: MAI I see how much you want it. I'll consider it.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:44, May 10, 2010 (UTC)